Dragon King and the Endless Horde
' Dragon King and the endless Horde' is a Player VS Computer special event that is always present, unlike other PvP events. The player also has unlimited tries at the battles, but the rewards are one-time only. The "first part" of this event is composed of 5 similiar battles, called trials, where the IA starts with a 10 crystal cost dragon that have a special skill on the battlefield and have a deck with monsters of only one faction. After scoring 12 monster kills on every trial, the player then unlocks the Endless Horde, where the IA has a deck with infinite cards, and the goal is to see how far the player can get, while also giving one-time rewards along certain numbers of monster kills. Red Dragon's Trial Red Dragon's Trial is the first battle, unlocked at player level 8, and rewards the player with Spell Breaker if they score 12 monster kills. The opponent's deck is made only of War Faction cards and the battle starts with Shadow of Red Dragon on the opponent's battlefield, whose power is equipping all allied monsters with random equipment after losing 20~30 Health Points. Shadow of Red Dragon.png|Shadow of Red Dragon. Enhanced Admiral Eagle (DKEH).png|Enhanced Admiral Eagle. Enhanced Berserker (DKEH).png|Enhanced Berserker. Enhanced Kamicron (DKEH).png|Enhanced Kamicron. Enhanced Spear Thrower (DKEH).png|Enhanced Spear Thrower. Enhanced Triclops (DKEH).png|Enhanced Triclops. Enhanced Triglodite Marauders (DKEH).png|Enhanced Triglodite Marauders. Enhanced Wolf Rider (DKEH).png|Enhanced Wolf Rider. Lazydragon's Trial Lazydragon's Trial is the second battle, unlocked after scoring at least 4 monster kills on Red Dragon's Trial, and rewards the player with Rolling Ballista if they score 12 monster kills. The opponent's deck is made only of Fortune Faction cards and the battle starts with Shadow of Lazydragon on the opponent's battlefield, whose power is equipping all allied monsters with random equipment if it is in the front row and there are monsters on the back row. Shadow of Lazydragon.png|Shadow of Lazydragon. Enhanced Beauty Ninja (DKEH).png|Enhanced Beauty Ninja. Enhanced Crazy Crocomafia (DKEH).png|Enhanced Crazy Crocomafia. Enhanced Griffin (DKEH).png|Enhanced Griffin. Enhanced Leezard (DKEH).png|Enhanced Leezard. Enhanced Magic Carpet (DKEH).png|Enhanced Magic Carpet. Enhanced Notarat (DKEH).png|Enhanced Notarat. Enhanced Tux Shooter (DKEH).png|Enhanced Tux Shooter. Magic Dragon's Trial Magic Dragon's Trial is the third battle, unlocked after scoring at least 4 monster kills on Lazydragon's Trial, and rewards the player with Cloud Sprite if they score 12 monster kills. The opponent's deck is made only of Balance Faction cards and the battle starts with Shadow of Magic Dragon on the opponent's battlefield, whose power is equipping all allied monsters with random equipment if it is in the position 3 of the battlefield. Shadow of Magic Dragon.png|Shadow of Magic Dragon. Enhanced Fishcat (DKEH).png|Enhanced Fishcat. Enhanced Frosty (DKEH).png|Enhanced Frosty. Enhanced Murble (DKEH).png|Enhanced Murble. Enhanced Poisonous Jellyfish (DKEH).png|Enhanced Poisonous Jellyfish. Enhanced Rock Monster (DKEH).png|Enhanced Rock Monster. Enhanced Snakecharmer (DKEH).png|Enhanced Snakecharmer. Enhanced Spiked Flake (DKEH).png|Enhanced Spiked Flake. Blue Dragon's Trial Blue Dragon's Trial is the fourth battle, unlocked after scoring at least 4 monster kills on Magic Dragon's Trial, and rewards the player with Spooky Totem if they score 12 monster kills. The opponent's deck is made only of Chaos Faction cards and the battle starts with Shadow of Blue Dragon on the opponent's battlefield, whose power is equipping all allied monsters with certain equipment, based on its position on the battlefield and current Health Points. Shadow of Blue Dragon.png|Shadow of Blue Dragon. Enhanced Abyss Wizard (DKEH).png|Enhanced Abyss Wizard. Enhanced Acolyte (DKEH).png|Enhanced Acolyte. Enhanced Arcane Garbage (DKEH).png|Enhanced Arcane Garbage. Enhanced King Rat (DKEH).png|Enhanced King Rat. Enhanced Sky Drake (DKEH).png|Enhanced Sky Drake. Enhanced The Plaguadelic (DKEH).png|Enhanced The Plaguadelic. Enhanced Void Element (DKEH).png|Enhanced Void Element. Enhanced Whisp (DKEH).png|Enhanced Whisp. Earth Dragon's Trial Earth Dragon's Trial is the fifth battle, unlocked after scoring at least 4 monster kills on Blue Dragon's Trial, and rewards the player with Aerial Warfare if they score 12 monster kills. The opponent's deck is made only of Nature Faction cards and the battle starts with Shadow of Earth Dragon on the opponent's battlefield, whose power is sacrificing all monsters on its side of the battlefield and re-summoning itself, at certain turns. This effect can trigger even if Shadow of Earth Dragon is currently destroyed. Shadow of Earth Dragon.png|Shadow of Earth Dragon. Enhanced Belican (DKEH).png|Enhanced Belican. Enhanced Eelectric (DKEH).png|Enhanced Eelectric. Enhanced Frock (DKEH).png|Enhanced Frock. Enhanced Gerbip (DKEH).png|Enhanced Gerbip. Enhanced Lapia (DKEH).png|Enhanced Lapia. Enhanced Poison Gorgon (DKEH).png|Enhanced Poison Gorgon. Enhanced Squidiver (DKEH).png|Enhanced Squidiver. Enhanced Wolf Spider (DKEH).png|Enhanced Wolf Spider. Endless Horde The Endless Horde is the sixth and final battle, unlocked after scoring 12 monster kills on every Trial, and rewards the player with Dragon's Tear if they score 32 monster kills. The opponent's deck is made of every card encountered in the other trials and the battle starts with Armory Gate on the opponent's battlefield. If the player destroys the Armory Gate, a random Shadow Dragon monster will be summoned, and while it is on the battlefield, the monsters summoned by the IA will be of the same faction. Destroying a Shadow Dragon rewards the player with 1 Neutral equipment card for the rest of the battle and summons another random Shadow Dragon on the next IA's turn. Armory Gate.png|Armory Gate.